Jonny Raymond
Jonny Raymond is a supporting character first introduced in Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. He is a houseguest at the barn. He is portrayed by Will Bradley. Series |-|Season 5= Fresh Meat In The Brew, Jonny is peeling off sheets of plastic on a metal stencil sign that downwards reads ‘BOOKS’. Looking over his shoulder, Jonny asks Aria if he can borrow her eye, and when Aria walks over, Jonny asks her to tell him if the sign is slanted, “and don’t lie to me. I’ll think I aced it and I’ll live to regret it”. Adding that he regrets a lot, Jonny comments that he spends his days paddling through a stew of regrets. Aria tells him that it’s perfect, to which Jonny tells her that she’s a really good liar. At The Brew’s reopening party, Jonny walks up to Spencer, “Melissa. Are you Melissa Hastings?” Spencer tells Jonny that she’s not, but Melissa is her sister. Jonny says that that’s a relief, and when Spencer asks why, Jonny says that he’s not looking for a roommate. Clarifying the situation, Jonny tells Spencer that Veronica told his mom that he could rent the guest house. When Spencer questions when this happened, and that their moms are friends, Jonny explains that they kind of are, “your mom sued my granny’s nursing home for my mom”. As a waitress walks passed, Jonny instantly changes the topic of conversation and asks if Spencer has tried one of the crab cakes, “they’re like the new party drug”. When Spencer thanks him for the tip, Jonny officially introduces himself, and Spencer does the same, saying that she’s the sister who hasn’t checked out, yet. Jonny mentions that he’s “psyched” about the space, and Spencer comments that she doesn’t think he should be, and that he doesn’t want to live in her backyard. Jonny asks why, and Spencer tells him that someone was buried in it, before excusing herself and walking off. Over a Barrel Knocking on the Hastings’ French doors, Jonny comments that he’s a little early when Spencer opens them. Spencer tells him its fine and as she goes to get the keys, Jonny passes her his deposit, “first and last”, before emptying a pocket full of change into her hands, “it’s not all of it, and it’s mostly fives and ones”. When Spencer says she’ll make sure her mom gets the money, Jonny takes the keys from Spencer’s hand, before Spencer introduces Jonny and Toby to each other. Toby welcomes Jonny to the neighbourhood, and as Toby is saying goodbye to Spencer, Jonny notices the Police inscription on the side of Toby’s duffle bag. After Spencer pours the change onto the coffee table, Jonny deducts, “so, you’re boyfriends a cop”, to which Spencer tells him that Toby wasn’t always. Taking a hammer Spencer has passed him, Jonny listens as Spencer tells him to let her know if he needs anything else. Jonny asks Spencer where her garbage is, and after Spencer points it out, Jonny moves it over to the island counter and begins to rifle through it. Spencer asks Jonny if he’s transferring, before explaining that Hollis is kind of on the opposite side of town, to which Jonny tells her that that’s good to know, “but, I’m not. I mean I might. I haven’t decided yet. But travelling mostly”. Jonny continues to dig through the household trash, and when Spencer offers to make Jonny a sandwich, Jonny tells her that that would be great, “no ham though. Ham’s got a sketchy texture”. Picking up on Spencer’s unease, Jonny tells her that he’s not grocery shopping, “these are art supplies. For colour”. As Jonny finds some coffee beans, Spencer asks if he makes his own paint, and Jonny says he does when he needs to, especially after a deposit of first and last month’s rent. Spencer questions if he was in Italy, and turning to face her, Jonny says he was there for about a month, before asking how Spencer knew. Spencer excitedly explains that they studied the Renaissance and she did a project on Botticelli and made my own tempera paints from scratch. Spencer tells Jonny that she would love to hear about his trip as she’s always wanted to go to Italy, and Jonny says that he’ll make her a deal, he’ll give her a travel log if she lets him borrow an egg. Spencer enthusiastically agrees, and goes to grab one from the fridge as Jonny picks up the food scraps from the counter. After Spencer drops the egg on the floor, she tells Jonny that she’s sorry, but she needs to go and she’ll get him the egg later. Telling her sure, “I’ll see you”, Jonny warily turns and leaves. Knocking on the French doors, Jonny simply tells Spencer, “egg”, when she asks if he needs something. When Spencer questions him, Jonny repeats himself, “egg”, before explaining that the cop was here so he waited, but she owes him. Finally catching on, Spencer apologises, saying that she forgot, before telling Jonny to come in. As Spencer goes to grab an egg from the fridge, she says Jonny can’t really make paint without a binder, before asking if she ruined his plans. Jonny tells her he read a bit to pass the time and got kind of sucked into the local news, and when Spencer asks if there was anything exciting, Jonny says that there’s nothing but excitement around here, “that body in your backyard is just the tip of the iceberg”. Spencer comments that it’s not really the town Jonny would remember, to which Jonny explains that they left when he was a kid, but he doesn’t remember anything like this. Jonny then questions if Spencer was really friends with the girl who murdered a classmate, and Spencer tells him she was, but not so much anymore. Jonny comments that with her in the halls, he can imagine why Spencer would date a cop, to which Spencer mentions that they’re next door neighbours. Jonny comments that Spencer’s trying to get as far away from Rosewood as possible, and when Spencer just looks at him, Jonny explains that earlier he saw the acceptance letters, before asking whether Spencer has bothered opening them yet. Sighing, Spencer mentions that after everything that has happened, she doesn’t really know if she can handle anything as mundane as college, and that the iceberg runs deep. Jonny tells Spencer that he bailed after a semester, and that it’s just a bunch of kids sitting on bunk beds trying to figure out what to do with the rest of their lives. With a small laugh, Spencer says that that sounds like the worst sleepaway camp ever, and when Jonny nods, Spencer questions that he just quit school and travelled. Jonny tells her that he wants to study art, “and then make it”, so he bought a ticket to Europe, haunted as many museums as he could and would trade a sketch or a canvas for room, board and a ride to the next town. Jonny tells Spencer that there’s no rule that she has to go to college, “if you want to, you can just go”. When Spencer’s phone beeps, Jonny asks if she needs to get that, but Spencer tells him no, before asking him to tell her about Italy. Sitting down on a stool, Jonny begins to tell Spencer all about it. Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me Jonny brings a crate of tools into The Brew, and as he sits down on the stairs, he’s approached by Spencer. Spencer asks if he’s moving into The Brew, to which Jonny tells her no, “still at the barn”. When Spencer asks him what he’s doing, Jonny tells her that Ezra liked what he did for the opening, “so he asked me what else I could come up with. I told him I’d give him something no one else had”. Listening as Spencer comments that that he’s been given a commission, Jonny tells her it’s a $200 commission. Spencer asks what it’s going to be, and Jonny tells her that the only way to find out is to help him build it, and when Spencer questions really, and that she’s kind of busy and doesn’t really have time right now, Jonny comments that he guesses she’ll never know what it really does. Sharing a look with Spencer, Jonny watches as Hanna approaches, pulling Spencer away. Jonny talks with Talia, who passes him a muffin to eat. Jonny is soldering something together when Mike approaches him and asks what he’s making. Jonny explains that it’s going to be like a perpetual motion machine powered by secrets, and when Mike comments that there are plenty of those around here, Jonny says that he’s noticed. Working on his commission, Jonny asks Spencer to pass him the pair of plyers. Spencer asks if he’s going to tell her what he’s making does, to which Jonny tells her that she’s smart and she can figure it out. As Spencer says she doesn’t want to figure it out, she just wants to know, Jonny tells Spencer to analyse the sentence she just said, “it’s very revealing”. Spencer suggests that what Jonny’s making is a gelato maker, and Jonny sarcastically tells her that she’s right, “that’s what it is”. Telling Jonny to shut up, Spencer picks up the piece of paper that has the contraption outlined, and after turning the piece of paper over, Spencer finds one of Alison’s missing person flyer on the other side. Spencer asks Jonny were he got it, to which Jonny tells her “the barn”, and that there are still a couple of them around town, “you see them on old telephone poles with the missing dog and cat flyers”. Saying that they’re a little faded, Jonny tells Spencer that her friend is just about mythic in Rosewood, to which Spencer says that Alison is not her friend anymore. Jonny mentions that Alison’s still legendary, “Gilgamesh in high heels”, but Spencer says she’s more like Vishnu – now I become death, destroyed of worlds. Jonny mentions that that’s some grim stuff to hang on a pretty girl with a nice smile, and after Jonny and Spencer share a look, Jonny questions how you go from the girl on the flyer to sitting on jail for killing someone. Spencer tells him that it’s complicated, or else it’s simple and they just thought it was complicated, and after taking Spencer’s words in, Jonny changes the subject and asks Spencer to pass him a phillips head screwdriver. Having finished his commission, Jonny asks Spencer what she thinks, and when Spencer questions if it’s finished, Jonny tells her, “of course it is”. Asking that Spencer can’t tell, Jonny tells Spencer she has a very sour look, “be careful your face might freeze like that”, when she just looks at him. Spencer asks if he’ll finally tell her what he’s made does, and telling Spencer to sit down, he tells her to put her elbows on the two buttons that are on the table, “lean forward and cup your hands around your ears”. As Spencer asks if he’s kidding, Jonny tells her that he never kids, “I’m whimsical, but I never kid”. Spencer does as she’s told, and telling her to stay there, Jonny walks over to the microphone and turns in on, “an owl and the pussy cat went to sea in a beautiful pea green boat”. On seeing Spencer’s reaction, Jonny explains that the microphone is attached to a pair of sound drivers in the table like the inside of a speaker, “whenever you rest your elbows on the buttons, the drivers vibrate the ulna and radius in each arm and the bones in your hand, turning them into headphones”. Saying that she just became a human tuning fork, Jonny turns off the microphone and walks back over to Spencer, asking what she thinks, “not bad for $200, right”. Listening as Spencer says that it’s incredible, Jonny tells her that people turn on the microphone and anonymously record any secret they want to with the understanding that some stranger is going to sit at the table and listen to a random whisper. When Spencer says that it’s brilliant, genius, Jonny passes it off as “some anatomy and applied engineering”, but when Spencer says his name, Jonny comments that come to think of it, it is genius. Spencer asks where he came up with the idea, and when Jonny tells her that he was inspired by Rosewood, Spencer questions him, to which Jonny mentions that the whole town is strung together with whispers. After a beat passes between them, Jonny comments that if Spencer were really impressed, she’d by him coffee. Appearances (5/120) Season 5 (5/25) *Fresh Meat *Over a Barrel *Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me *Out, Damned Spot *Pretty isn't the Point Notes *Jonny is a painter who is described as “cute, edgy, and charismatic.” *Veronica Hastings offers Jonny their barn to live in. Gallery Pretty Little Liars S05E15 106.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E15 343.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E15 346.jpg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Season 5